


Trip of a Lifetime

by guineamania



Series: Tale of the Maximoff Twins [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Holiday, Pietro Maximoff Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The trip of a lifetime, he said. You'll love it Wanda. Love it my ass!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trip of a Lifetime

"The trip of a lifetime, he said. You'll love it Wanda. Love it my ass!" Wanda muttered as she trailed through the untamed wilderness that was the island her family had crashed on. Pietro was determined he wanted to go on a real plane for their big family holiday and he had found a Caribbean wonderland for them to visit. Just their luck that the plane would malfunction and they would have to make an emergency water landing, thankfully next to this minuscule unknown island. Now it was just their luck to go on holiday with three superheroes and not one of them had the ability to fly. Pietro could run on water but only for a limited amount of time due to the increased strain it caused on his body. It was a full size Boeing so there was over 100 people stranded. The pilot assured them he had sent out a message and planes should be on their way to help them. However in lieu of an imminent rescue, the passengers had decided that the world famous Clint Barton, Hawkeye, saviour of the world, should be their leader.

"Come on Wanda, it's an adventure!" Pietro exclaimed, bouncing little Nathaniel on his shoulders. "Isn't that right mini me?" Pietro asked the one year old boy who replied with his usual babbling. Nathaniel was growing up far too fast for the Barton family's liking; he was beginning to say words with his biggest successes being no, mama and, much to her delight, Wanda.

  
"That means he agrees," Pietro continued, ignoring Nathaniel's squeals as he grabbed some leaves to play with from the trees above.  
"Sure it does road runner, sure it does," Clint signed with a small hidden smile.

 

The twins were brilliant with the kids. Pietro was the big brother Cooper always dreamed of as he taught the boy how to play different games that he learnt as a kid and was always around to keep him entertained. Lila was Wanda’s biggest fan and they were often up all hours of the night talking about girly things that Clint made it his business not to pay attention to. And little Nathaniel was Pietro’s favourite of the children, he loved that he had a little brother that was named after him. Their family had grown so much since the incident with Ultron and Clint would not have it any other way.


End file.
